Embarrassed Mulan
by adriadewinter
Summary: Emma get bored and drags Aurora around for fun. they find Mulan in a meadow and find something out about her that she didn't want them to know. Tumblr Prompt


**Tumblr prompt: Mulan is embarrassed**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**AN: Just in case there is confusion, this is in FTL before Cora got all zombie-queen on them, but after they ditched Hook. **

Emma was bored. That had happened often since getting to the Enchanted Forest, but today she was really _really_ bored. Looking around the campsite, she saw Snow was cleaning her weapon and Aurora was braiding a necklace. Mulan was nowhere to be seen. Getting to her feet, Emma walked over to Aurora and nudged her with her boot. "Come on Rory, let's go exploring." Aurora gave her a _are you kidding-can't you see I'm doing really important stuff here?_ look and remained seated. "Oh please? I'm bored and it'll be fun!" Sighing dramatically, Aurora got to her feet and followed Emma.

As they left the camp, Snow called out behind them, "Don't go far, guys!" Emma nodded. _Why was her mom soooo protective now? But then again Snow is much cooler than Mary Margaret, so I suppose it's not all bad._ Both girls kept wandering around, keeping an eye on the camp, while listening to the sounds of the birds and other wildlife. While Emma was still bored, at least she was learning new things as Aurora couldn't help pointing out the names of different trees or animals. She even was able to mimic some of their calls and get them to respond.

After they had been walking around for about half an hour, Emma heard something that was definitely not an animal. _Singing?_ She looked at Aurora and they both quietly crept up to the area they heard the voice coming from. Hiding behind a tree, they both looked out into a secluded glade where they saw Mulan _?_ walking around collecting flowers and singing. She was spinning in circles and putting the flowers into what looked like a bouquet, when she suddenly stopped and looked over at the area where they were.

Realizing they were caught, Emma and Aurora stepped out into the glade, and Mulan's face instantly became as red as her cloak. Emma could no longer control herself and started dancing around doing fist pumps as she laughed. "You sing? Like in the movie? This is so awesome! YESSSSSSS!" She continued to do that for about another minute as Mulan shuffled her feet awkwardly and looked at the ground. Suddenly Emma stopped at turned back around with a curious expression on her face. "Wait a minute. Mulan, who are the flowers for?" She instantly regretted her question as Mulan's eyes darted to Aurora and then instantly dropped back to her feet. "Oh crap. Um I'm gonna go talk to Snow about, um, Thanksgiving plans. Yeah! Um I'll see you two later." She turned and hastily exited the glade and left for camp.

After Emma left, Mulan turned away from Aurora and cast the flowers on the ground as she sat on the forest floor and cradled her head in her hands. Aurora watched the usually composed warrior for a few minutes before gathering up the flowers and sitting next to the girl. Mulan's face was till a vibrant red and she was shaking her head trying to pretend all of this hadn't happened. "Aurora pulled a blue wildflower out of the bouquet and passed it in front of the warrior's eyes, but Mulan ignored the gesture. "I think you have a beautiful voice; you shouldn't be ashamed of it." She paused as the warrior continued to ignore her. "And thank you for the flowers…they are really pretty." At this Mulan looked up at the girl and smiled weakly, her face still red.

Aurora took the flower that she was still holding and put it behind Mulan's ear as she waved her arm towards the rest of the forest. "Look, all the birds in the woods paused to listen to your voice. A person who can do that has, truly, the most beautiful voice of all." When she finished Mulan stood and helped the princess to her feet. She hugged the princess and whispered "Thank you, Aurora" in her ear before turning to go.

Aurora followed right behind, and they walked back to camp together. Mulan turned to Aurora as they went, asking, "So do you have any idea how to prevent Emma from mocking me when we return?" Aurora pursed her lips as she thought.

"Perhaps if you asked her nicely?"

Mulan shook her head. That would never work with the blonde. Maybe if she put something in the blonde's bedroll… _Yeah that could work._ "Aurora, look around for a lizard or something slimy." The princess' head pulled back in disgust and her face asked the question for her. _Why?_ "I am going to plan a surprise for our inquisitive friend."

_FIN._

**In my head Mulan is singing in Chinese which is why I didn't include lyrics. Also I pictured her singing **_**Reflection**_** because the dancing would go along with that, but **_**A Girl Worth Fighting For**_** would be funnier. **


End file.
